


V is for Voyeurism

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Sho moves into a new apartment and discovers a hole in the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag everything, but don't hesitate to let me know if I missed something. This contains pretty serious BDSM, so be warned if that's not something you're into. Crossposted from my LJ.

The lunch had been great. Well, lunch was always great when Jun was the one planning it, but today it had been even better than usual. He had treated Ohno to the place he'd wanted to try for months, the one with all the fresh-caught fish, and now Ohno was sitting across from him, munching on the last bite as the waiter came over to clear their plates. His eyes were sleepy and satisfied, and the content expression on his face made Jun's heart soar. Jun had done a good job, and he liked knowing when he'd done a good job. 

The walk back to the apartment they both shared was long, but it was a nice day in March and the spring weather was pleasant so Jun didn't mind. Ohno reached for his hand, a silent thank you for the meal they'd shared earlier, one that had been so perfectly tailored to his tastes, and Jun didn't mind that, either. It wasn't often that Ohno would get touchy this way in public, and Jun relished the feeling of his hand held against his own. They talked about work, about a movie that Ohno wanted to see that was showing at the local theater, and about their upcoming anniversary plans (it'd be five years in May, Jun was shocked at how quickly the time had passed). 

When they arrived back to their apartment complex, Jun used his keycard to enter. He didn't bother asking Ohno if he had his keys, after five years of having to run home or buzz the door when Ohno had locked himself out accidentally, he knew it was a pointless question. 

The lobby to the building seemed cooler than usual after the warm March sunshine outside, and Jun appreciated the air-conditioned chill against his slightly sweaty forehead. Ohno, who loved baking under the sun and hated being cold, sniffed in annoyance next to him. 

Jun's fixation on his pouting boyfriend was broken when he realized there was a man standing by the elevator. He had one enormous box in his hands and another at his feet, and he was sweating profusely. Jun took the sight of him in quickly: a cute, round face, a boyish haircut that made his age hard to pinpoint, a fantastic ass. He glanced at Ohno and saw he was pointedly staring at the man in front of them, not bothering to hide that his eyes were trained directly on the part of him that had most drawn Jun's own attention. Jun tried to contain his scoff of laughter.

The man looked up when he realized they were waiting for the elevator behind him. He smiled, a small curve of his full lips that was clearly offered because he was being polite. Jun nodded in return, and tried not to watch a drop of sweat slide its way down the man's neck. 

When the elevator doors opened, Ohno was first inside, followed by Jun. The man with the boxes bent one knee, and tried to pick up the second box at his feet. He shifted around for a painfully awkward moment, trying to move his grip to grab both boxes with his hands. Ohno poked Jun hard in the side after it became clear that they were going to end up waiting all day if one of them didn't offer to help, so Jun stepped forward. 

"Need a hand?"

The man looked up, embarrassment all over his face. "No, I think I can get it if I just-" he shifted the box in his arm again slightly, and lost his grip on it. It tumbled out of his hold and onto the ground next to the second box at his feet. The blush that covered his face was adorable, and Jun felt something tighten in his chest. This guy was cute.

Regardless of how charmed he was, Jun rolled his eyes at the obvious stubbornness and lack of coordination he was witnessing. He bent to pick the fallen box off the ground and stepped back into the elevator. The man glanced at him, openly torn between being grateful and still overwhelmingly embarrassed for the display of physical inability he'd just shown them. He settled for clearing his throat and offering a slightly relieved, "Thanks. I'm up on floor seven," before grabbing the second box on the ground and joining them inside the elevator. 

Ohno leaned forward to hit the button for floor seven instead of their own floor six. They began to move, and he leaned out, looking past Jun to peer at the stranger. "Are you moving in?" he asked.

"Yeah," the guy said with a laugh. "The movers already got my furniture into my place, so I thought I could handle the rest on my own. I guess I took on a bit more than I could handle for the last trip." 

Ohno nodded, then leaned back against the wall. A few seconds later, there was another insistent poke into Jun's side. Annoyed at the prompting, like a mother forcing her child to talk to an estranged aunt at a family reunion, Jun said, "We live on the floor below you. I'm Jun, and this is Ohno."

They all shook hands as best they could. "I'm Sho. It's nice to meet people who live here, this building is enormous. Are you guys roommates?"

Jun found himself smiling, grateful for the chance to boast about their relationship. "In a matter of speaking. We're together."

"Ahhh." There was a pause, but there wasn't enough time for things to become awkward. The doors opened on floor seven a few seconds later. "I'm down the hall, this way," Sho said, leading them through the maze of doors. He stopped in front of 735, and there was another barrage of poking at Jun's side.

"This is you?" Jun asked, because he knew it was what Ohno wanted. 

"Yeah, as of today," Sho said with a grin. He began to fumble around with his keys, trying to find the right one for the door. 

"We're directly below you, then."

Sho stopped his fumbling and looked up. "Really? That's a funny coincidence." He turned his attention back to the keys, squinting at each one. "They give you so many of these when you move into a new place, I really can't keep them straight." He put one in the deadbolt, and tried turning it but it only moved an inch before stopping. Sho groaned. "You guys can leave the box if you want, I may be a minute. Thanks so much for your help, I really appreciate it."

 

__________

 

It took Sho eleven tries to open his door. He wasn't even sure how that was possible, since they'd only given him five new keys when he moved in, but he found himself extremely grateful that the two men he'd met downstairs had left him before they'd had the opportunity to watch him locked in combat with his door for five minutes. Sho had genuinely appreciated their offer to help him to his door, but embarrassing himself in front of his new (and impossibly attractive) neighbors wasn't exactly how he wanted to start his first day living in his new place. They were together and apparently weren't shy about it, so it's not like anything could have developed there, but the sleepy-looking one with the sandy brown hair had seemed very sweet, someone Sho wouldn't mind spending some relaxing time with. The taller one, the one who had introduced himself as Jun, had given Sho a once-over when he thought Sho wasn't looking. The appraising look had made Sho's ears feel warm. Sho remembered the look and felt warmth spread over him again. No, he was very grateful they hadn't seen him struggle with his keys. 

Once the door was unlocked, he pushed it open and moved the two last boxes inside. His entryway was a barricade of cardboard, boxes were stacked four-high, almost as tall as Sho himself. He sighed, not looking forward to the effort that unpacking would require.

"Is that you, Sho-chan?" Aiba asked from somewhere behind the sea of boxes. Aiba and another friend, Nino, had come to help Sho move into his new place. Unfortunately, Aiba had the habit of getting distracted by literally everything, and the beer Sho had offered to pay them in wasn't enough of a bribe to convince Nino to move from his place on the couch, so Sho had done most of the work by himself. After being friends with the two men for nearly half their lives it had been what Sho had expected, and he still appreciated their company. 

"Yeah, it's me!" Sho called back inside the apartment as he bent down to take his shoes off. 

"What took you so long?" Aiba asked, his head popping up from behind the row of boxes in front of him. 

Sho laughed. "You could have helped me, idiot."

"Oh, right."

"So... Sho-chan?" Nino's voice drifted over from deeper in the apartment. Sho made a non-committal hum as he opened the first box by the door. "Did this hole in the floor come with the original price of the rent, or was it extra?"

Sho straightened up quickly. "Hole...?"

Nino was standing in the living room, staring down at the floor. Sho quickly joined him, and was horrified to see there was a hole, about the size of a softball or small grapefruit. He could clearly see down into the apartment below his, which he now knew belonged to the two men he'd met in the elevator earlier. He couldn't see much from where he was standing, just their wood floor and a corner of what looked to be a couch, but it was still a hole. In his floor.

Nino was watching him. Sho knew he was waiting for him to freak out so he could tease him about it later, about how Sho would rent an apartment and not even notice a hole in the floor, but it hadn't exactly happened that way. Sho had been shown the apartment when it was still furnished, and there had been a large rug over the living room floor. He'd been so anxious to move out of his ancient place in the bad neighborhood with all the bugs, the loud neighbors, and horrible public transportation options that he'd signed the lease on this apartment in Tokyo before the furniture had been moved out. Apparently, that had been the wrong decision. 

He crouched lower, and after moving closer he could see a lot more of the apartment below. From this angle the couch was fully in view; it was red with an elaborate wood design along the back and looked Victorian-inspired. Somehow, it fit perfectly with the air of the taller man he'd met earlier, and he instantly knew he'd been the one to pick it out. There was also a coffee table, and if Sho lowered his head closer to the floor he could see the start of some sort of cabinet or bookshelf. 

The edge of the hole was surprisingly smooth, almost like someone had worn down the wood by hand so it would be less dangerous. Huh.

 

He wasn't sure if it was the stress from moving into a new place or just his inability to deal with it in front of others, but Sho mostly forgot about the hole as he began to unpack. He got through three boxes before he realized his friends had become suspiciously quiet. 

He came back into the living room. Nino was lying on his couch, flipping through a book he'd picked up from a box near the door. Aiba was on his hands and knees, his face pressed against the floor, peering through the hole. Sho walked over and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. 

"Oi!" Aiba said, sitting up quickly and rubbing the spot where Sho had hit him. 

"Quit it. People actually live down there and I don't want them to think I've got weirdo friends who will spy on them the very first day I move in." 

"But, Sho-chan! This is so cool! You could pass each other notes and stuff!"

"Are you in middle school?" Sho asked, but he was smiling. Aiba was the purest person he'd ever met, one so completely and overwhelmingly good that even when he would say or do stupid stuff from time to time, it was endearing more than annoying. He was a nice contrast to the cynical and sarcastic Nino, and Sho adored both of them.

"Or you can spy on your neighbors and write your next book about them," Nino offered from the couch, without taking his eyes away from the page he was reading. 

"I'm not going to spy on them, and I'm not going to pass them notes like a twelve year-old. I'm going to call maintenance tomorrow and they're going to patch the floor up."

Aiba looked devastated.

 

It was happened later that night. Sho was sitting on his couch, soothing candles lit, his TV on but the volume muted, and the lights low, trying hard to focus on the outline for his next novel. It wasn't going well, no matter what changes Sho made it was sounding more and more like a parody of his other books. He was frustrated and so wrapped up in tiny print on the screen that when the first gasp drifted to his ears, he thought he'd misheard. The second sound, a tiny moan of surprise and arousal made him glance up, wondering if he'd sat on the remote and somehow turned the channel to one of the late-night ones showing porn and unmuted the volume. The TV was still sitting there, tuned to some random cooking show and unhelpfully muted. Sho frowned. 

There was another gasp, this one louder and more forceful, and Sho glanced over at the hole in the floor. It was only a few feet away, and staring at him like a giant eye. He wasn't going to look through it. He was not. 

There was a whimper, followed by a low groan, and Sho chewed his lip. As an excuse for something to do that wasn't just sitting on his couch and listening to his (again, extremely attractive) neighbors most likely having sex right below him, he stood up and went to each of the lights, intending to turn them off and go to bed. With the apartment plunged into darkness, a glow from the room below his filtered through the hole, creating a spotlight that seemed to reach down into Sho and pull him forward like a moth. He didn't even realize he was moving until he was on his knees, leaning down to carefully peek through to the room below in a way that would minimize the chance of being spotted. 

The smaller man, Ohno, was on the couch. His arms were held behind his back, forcing his torso to curve upwards beautifully. He was shirtless, and red bite marks littered his chest and belly. His pants were around his thighs and the other man, Jun, was jerking him off lazily while Ohno writhed beneath him. Jun sped up the motion of his hand, and Ohno's movements became jerky and erratic. Sho watched as the man on the floor below him began to arch up, releasing breathy moans as he approached his release. Jun's arm worked faster, and then without warning he removed his touch all together, releasing Ohno's cock as he ground against nothing, searching for the release that Jun had just denied him. Sho watched, open mouthed, as Ohno's hips moved, the frustration and lust evident on his face. 

Sho moved quickly, using his feet to slide himself backwards instead of standing in an attempt to prevent the floor from creaking. His back came to rest against the wall, and he slipped a hand over his mouth, realizing he was breathing hard after only a few seconds of watching the scene below. He glanced down at his tenting pants and groaned. 

 

_________

 

Ohno was panting on the couch when Jun came back from the kitchen with a wet washcloth and a bottle of water. He carefully wiped up the mess of cum on Ohno's belly, being extra gentle on the sensitive places where he'd left marks earlier. Ohno lay there passively, still trying to catch his breath after such a long and intense session. When he was cleaned off and had downed half the bottle of water, Jun helped him rise from the couch on shaking legs and move into the bedroom, dutifully helping him climb into the massive bed they'd managed to cram inside the room. Once he was taken care of, Jun took care of himself: he undressed, took out his contacts, and washed his face, then moved throughout the apartment to turn off the lights. 

He joined Ohno in the bed, thankful for the cool feeling of satin sheets against his bare skin. He hadn't even penetrated Ohno, but sometimes the days when they didn't fuck got him more worked up than the days when they did. He was worn out.

Ohno turned to face him, the light from Jun's bedside table illuminating his sleepy, satiated face. "Hey," he said quietly, reaching out to touch Jun's cheek where acne scarring had pitted the skin. "That was different."

Jun closed his eyes and hummed, losing himself in the weight and warmth of Ohno's hand on his face, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone. "Different how?"

"Well, for starters, it's not very often that we can't even make it to the bedroom. You were different." Ohno looked up, taking time to consider his words. "You looked really hungry."

Jun laughed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, like you couldn't wait to devour me. Our sex is always amazing," he said slowly, "but usually I have to be patient. That was much more... frantic than we've been lately."

Jun opened his eyes and moved to prop his head up on his hand. "Was it bad?"

"No," Ohno said, yawning widely, "but I'm curious about what had you so excited that you broke your usual Matsujun cool." He snaked his arm under the covers to brush up along Jun's side, tickling him. Jun wriggled, trying to get away from his fingers. A few minutes later, after Jun had managed to pull Ohno flush against his chest, his back to Jun's front, Ohno said, "I bet it was that cute guy from earlier."

Jun held him tight, breathing in the smell of Ohno's shampoo and sweat. "What cute guy?"

"The one from the elevator."

"Hmmm, I don't know who you're talking about."

Ohno laughed, a sleepy exhale that made Jun smile. "I just find it hard to believe that it's a coincidence the day a very cute guy moves in upstairs is the first day you jump me in the living room, in direct line of sight if he were to look down through the hole in there."

"Believe it, old man," Jun said, leaning down to kiss Ohno's shoulder. 

There were a few more teasing grumbles from Ohno before he finally settled down, and when his breathing had evened out, Jun reached over to turn out the light.

 

 

Jun had Ohno tied up face down on the couch two weeks later, his arms held in a reverse prayer pose as Jun fucked him, when he heard the floor creak for the first time. It was loud, a foot placed directly above them and near the hole where the floor was thin, and he instantly realized that they were being watched. A flare of arousal that had nothing to do with Ohno under him shot through him. Without letting himself slow down, he started pulling out further with each stroke, allowing their voyeur to have a better view of his cock sliding into Ohno's ass. 

With the added punch to his gut he knew he wasn't going to last long, and he reached down, pulling on Ohno's hair to tilt his head to the side so that Sho watching them from above would get a nice view of his drool-covered face as he moaned, no longer able to muffle his cries into the couch cushions. With one final thrust, Jun was lost in the feeling of his climax.

He helped Ohno clean up after, no less carefully than he had before, bringing him water, a washcloth, and some almonds in a plastic bag. He moved through the process automatically, head still foggy with the realization that the cute neighbor he'd been thinking about for two weeks straight had garnered enough courage to watch him fuck Ohno into the couch cushions. It was what he'd been hoping for, but he never thought it would have happened so soon. 

He was halfway through the living room when he paused, listening hard. There it was again, that sound. He strained his ears. There again, the unmistakable sound of a slick hand working a cock, and quiet moans being unsuccessfully covered. 

Fresh arousal hit Jun like a truck. Sho was up there, and not only had he just watched them have sex, but now he was getting off on it. Jun thought about the cute guy he'd met in the elevator, about how he'd look with his face flushed and his hand around his cock. In his mind, Sho was on the floor, sitting with his pants around his thighs and desperately bucking into his hand. From the sound of his voice when he gasped and moaned above them, he probably had his hand over his mouth. Jun stood with one hand braced on the back of the couch, dick already stiffening again. He took it in hand once and squeezed himself, listening carefully to the quiet sounds filtering through the hole in the floor above him. Ohno was watching from his seat on the couch, sipping from his water bottle with a very knowing grin on his face. 

"Jun-kun," he said quietly, "do you want some help with that?"

 

That time Ohno had sucked him off, being careful to keep as quiet as possible as if sensing that Jun wanted, maybe even needed, to hear the sounds coming from upstairs. When they heard a muffled groan, followed by a loud cry that had presumably accompanied Sho's orgasm, Jun had moaned low in his throat before cumming hotly in Ohno's mouth. 

Later, when they were in bed, Ohno brought Sho up again.

"He saw us this time, didn't he?" 

Jun yawned behind his hand. He hadn't gone two rounds like that in a long time, and he was exhausted. "Mmhmm," he mumbled, mostly into the pillow.

"Does that make you happy?"

Jun thought about the question for a second. "I guess it does."

"That was what you wanted."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ohno grinned at him in the dark. "You have a crush."

Jun glared back at him. "A crush? It's not a crush." 

"You think he's cute and you want to show off for him. That's what all this is about."

Jun upped the intensity of his glare, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not showing off."

"You are. Jun-kun, you're adorable. Why don't you just talk to the guy?"

"Good night, Satoshi," Jun said, and he rolled over, facing the other side of the bed. 

 

__________

 

Sho woke up to sunshine filtering in through the window, hitting him squarely in the face. He winced, covering his eyes with his hands and blindly reaching towards the bedside table where his phone was charging. When he finally got it in his hand, he checked the time and sat up quickly. It was close to 11:30 in the morning. He'd never slept that late before in his entire life.

Confusion overwhelmed him for a brief second before remembering last night, him on the floor and looking through the hole in his living room as Jun fucked a tied up Ohno, being so hard and turned on that he couldn't even make it to the couch before he started jerking off afterwards. The overwhelming need to be there, to be either in Jun's place, or Ohno's place, or somewhere between the two of them had nearly consumed him. He had felt like he was severely drunk with desire and burning alive at the same time. It wasn't long before he came, covering his shirt and pants with his release. 

Amidst all of this, he was glad he'd at least remembered to cover his mouth and had been able to stay pretty quiet. There was a point near the end where the blood rushing in his ears made him a bit unsure of any sounds he'd made, but he was positive there was no way he was loud enough to have reached the floor below. 

He'd gone to put his clothes in the hamper to wash later, and then he'd apparently gotten the best sleep of his entire life. 

He closed his eyes against the embarrassment and shame rushing through his body. Now that he wasn't being pumped full of adrenaline and arousal, he was fully able to recognize that spying on his neighbors having sex and getting off on it was extremely creepy. He knew he could get loud during sex, and he thanked every god he could think of a second time for giving him the strength of mind to cover his mouth with his hand. He was a creep, sure, but least Jun and Ohno wouldn't know he was a creep. Thank goodness for small mercies. 

It was two weeks since he'd moved into his new apartment, and the sounds of Jun and Ohno's pleasured gasps and moans had drifted through the hole every night since the first. Sho had made it through the first thirteen, biting his hand and heading for a cold shower in order to push away the blinding urge to touch himself. The fourteenth night, last night, had been too much. Sho had figured out that if he laid down on the ground with his back against the couch, he could perfectly see the couch in the room below, and there was less chance of him being seen if he wasn't hovering directly over the opening. The sight of Ohno, tied up so prettily and panting under Jun as he pounded into him, face slicked with drool and voice a constant mess of moans and whimpers, coupled with the fact that Jun, strong, ridiculously handsome Jun was the one pulling him apart with each thrust, had been enough to do Sho in. The two of them were beautiful individually, but together they were a pair that made Sho go breathless. 

After, he could always hear Jun taking care of Ohno, bringing him snacks and water and making sure he got to the bath or the bed okay. It filled Sho with a sense of longing so intense it occasionally made him tear up. He wanted to be there, he wanted Jun to wrap his arm around his waist and support him as he walked gingerly after being fucked senseless, he wanted to wash Ohno's hair after Jun was done with him. It was crazy, he'd barely said three words to them, and he knew that. But it hadn't stopped him from imagining what it would be like if the three of them were together, both in and out of bed, for the last two weeks straight. 

He'd gotten almost no work done since the move, despite having a deadline he'd have to meet next month. What he had written had come off sounding more like a skewed version of the fantasy that had been playing on a loop in his head, one where he woke up nestled between two men who had their arms wrapped around him. 

As he went about his morning routine, he seemed lost in the idea that what he wanted was so close and yet so far, like fate was mocking him from one floor below. He finally settled at the kitchen table with a unappetizing and meager breakfast of poorly-scrambled eggs, his laptop in front of him. He tried to work for a few hours, got nowhere, and took a frustrated shower. He had already unpacked, so that left him with nothing else to do but work on the infuriating novel or sit and stare into space and think about how badly he wanted Jun to bend him over the couch, so he was enormously grateful when his phone rang. Even a tiny distraction would be welcome. 

Relief poured into him when he saw it was Nino. He answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Sho-chan, how's the new place?"

Sho found his eyes drifting over towards the hole in his floor, and forced his eyes to look out the window instead. "It's great. What's up?"

"Want to meet me for dinner at the bar?" 

He did. He absolutely did. 

 

"The bar" was a small place owned by a few of their friends. The bartender was Sho's closest friend outside of Nino and Aiba, whose name was Toma. They'd met in middle school, the same time Sho had met Nino and Aiba, and getting out of the house to visit him and get sufficiently drunk was exactly the kind of thing Sho needed right now. He was so excited to get some fresh air that he arrived a full twenty minutes before he'd agreed to meet Nino.

Toma was excited to see him, and they spent the time before Nino showed up sipping beers and catching up since the last time they'd seen each other for New Years Eve. It was a Wednesday, a little past 5:00, and the bar was nearly empty. Sho was in the middle of complaining to Toma about how hard getting started on his newest novel had been when Nino came through the door in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Toma laughed when he spotted Nino, teasing him about a non-existent dress code and threatening to throw him out if he didn't wear something more presentable. Nino promptly told Toma where he could shove his dress code, and took a seat next to Sho at the bar. 

They spent a few hours there, talking and drinking and eating some of the food that was available. It was average bar food, sub-standard compared to Sho's usual dining experiences he had whenever he left his apartment, but better than his own cooking. Besides, he barely noticed that the fries were soggy and the hamburger was too greasy to stay on a bun. He had a blast, and for the first time since the move, was able to completely forget the situation that was waiting for him back at his place. 

At least for a little while. 

He was five beers in and feeling very good when Nino brought up the move. "Sho-chan, here," he said, leaning over the bar and reaching for another glass of beer that Toma had placed on the counter for a different customer, which he quickly moved down the bar and out of Nino's reach, "Sho-chan, here," Nino said again, sitting back down in his seat and glaring at Toma for denying him the beer he hadn't paid for, "has recently moved. Did he tell you?"

"Of course he told me," Toma said, dropping Sho a wink that made Sho smile down into his beer. 

"Well," Nino turned to grin over at Sho like a cat, and Sho knew he was screwed, "did he tell you that his gorgeous and expensive new apartment came with a sizable hole in the floor, free of charge?"

He hadn't. Sho had avoided bringing up the hole at all costs, and he wanted to hang his head in his hands. Instead, he settled for downing the rest of his beer, which Toma promptly replaced. 

"A hole?" Toma said, raising his eyebrows high. "Why is there a hole in the floor?"

"I don't know," Sho said, staring down into his beer. He was pretty drunk and could feel the blush spreading across his face, whether from the alcohol or embarrassment it was hard to tell. "I didn't know it was there when I moved in, the place was furnished when I saw it."

"Well, you're going to have someone fix it, right? I mean, that's got to be awkward, being able to see into your neighbor's apartment and everything?"

"You don't know the half of it," Sho said before he could stop himself, and he could see the way Nino's eyes seemed to light up, like two small flashlights had been turned on in his head.

"Why?" he asked excitedly, "Did something happen?"

Sho chose to drink deeply from his sixth beer instead of answering. Toma was now watching him expectantly, and he tried to procrastinate having to explain what the hell he'd just said by drinking, and drinking, and drinking more. Before he was ready, his beer was gone. He burped lightly and set the glass down. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" he said, sliding off his stool ungracefully and trying to walk straight. 

After relieving himself and spending a few minutes stalling, he realized he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. He made his way back to the bar and felt a bit like an inmate on death row heading towards the electric chair. He was starting to regret accepting Nino's offer to come out to the bar tonight. But it was a long walk, and by the time he made his way back to his stool, he found he suddenly wanted to talk about it. Toma was an incredibly handsome and charismatic guy, he'd had many relationships and knew his stuff where Sho might not. And Sho knew Nino, though snarky and occasionally a dick, loved him a lot and wouldn't lead him in the wrong direction. 

He took a heavy seat down and was relieved to see that instead of beer, Toma had left him a glass of water. He sipped it and cleared his throat. Nino and Toma were both looking at him in anticipation, but Sho didn't allow himself to pause in case the embarrassment sank in.

"Every night since I've moved in," he said, focusing his eyes to settle on the neon martini sign over Toma's shoulder, "I've had to listen to my downstairs neighbors have incredibly hot sex."

There was a long pause, and then Nino burst out laughing. 

"You're kidding," Toma said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So that's what it is! I was trying to figure it out. My bet was on a loud tuba player or something."

Both of his friends were laughing, so Sho found himself laughing, too. 

"When you say incredibly hot sex," Toma said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, "what do you mean?"

Sho hummed, considering. What made the sex between Jun and Ohno so... sexy? "Just... They're just... hot people? So it'd be hot whatever they did, but... and I'm just going to give you the highlights, okay, I'm not talking about this at length, but they don't just have normal sex. There were blindfolds, spanking, something that the internet called edging, and last night, rope bondage. Among other things." Sho recalled the time he had watched Jun carefully apply nipple clamps to Ohno's chest, and the sounds Ohno had made that had become closer and closer to screams the harder Jun had tugged on the chain connecting them. He felt his face heat up. 

"Wait," Nino said, holding up his hand, "you mean you watch these people have sex?"

Sho cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't really mean to, but I can't prevent them from having sex in their living room, and I can't move again, and I just... I mean the hole is there... and..."

Toma saved him the trouble of having to draw the painful explanation out any further. "I'm with Sho-kun on this one, if they know the hole is there they could easily move to the bedroom. Maybe they like that you could be watching."

That last sentence was like a slap across the face for Sho. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Why did Jun and Ohno have sex in their living room, three feet from their bedroom and directly in his line of sight? But then again, they'd only spoken for a few minutes, so the two of them somehow being invested in Sho enough to consistently have sex in their living room just on the off chance that he'd be into watching them seemed unlikely. Still... the idea was incredibly appealing, and Sho felt a twinge of heat settle into his belly. 

He let himself drink one more beer, and by the time he was ready to go, he was far from sober. Toma called a cab for him, and he bid his two friends goodbye, suddenly antsy to be home. 

The cab ride was uneventful aside from several self-pandering fantasies where Jun and Ohno suddenly showed up at Sho's door, offering to let him watch them fuck while actually being in the same room as them for once. He was half hard by the time he got home, and covered his crotch with his jacket as he walked inside. 

He made it up the stairs, took off his shoes and hung his jacket up on the rack. He could hear the sound of a TV playing from the floor below, and he took time to get a drink of water, knowing that he wasn't missing anything yet.

Abruptly the sounds of the TV cut out, then there was the sound of someone (Sho was pretty sure it was Ohno) laughing. The laugh changed halfway through to a choked moan that quickly rose in volume. Sho remembered what Toma had said back at the bar about his neighbors enjoying the fact that he might be listening. Did they wait for him to get home before starting to have sex? The idea delighted Sho, and he hurried to strip his clothes down to his boxers. 

He was drunk, he knew he probably wasn't in control of his body and mind the way he should be, but he didn't care. He clumsily collapsed next to the hole in his floor and looked through, taking only half as much care as he usually did to keep his face hidden. 

This time, Jun had Ohno bent over, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the armrest of the couch as Jun pounded into him frantically. They were almost fully clothed, Ohno had his pants and boxers around his thighs and as Sho watched, Jun threw his T-shirt over his head. Ohno's arms were shaking trying to support himself, and Jun picked up the pace, seemingly intent on making him wake up half the apartment complex with how his moans were growing louder and louder. 

Sho tore his eyes away from what was going on below him long enough to pop the button on the front of his boxers and pull his cock out. The second his fingers wrapped around the length, a groan escaped his lips, but he found himself not caring. He repositioned himself in a way that gave him the full view of the apartment below but also let him jerk off comfortably and tried to match the pace that Jun was setting, timing the movements of his hand with those of Jun's hips, imagining he was the one fucking into Ohno with such roughness. That pulled another moan out of him, and Ohno echoed him from below a beat later. 

Sho watched as Ohno reached down to touch himself, and Jun pulled the hand away roughly. "More," Sho could hear Ohno gasping, "Jun, please, I need it, I-"

"No," Jun growled out, and hearing his voice pitched so low, so strained with effort made Sho's cock throb in his hand. 

He came a few minutes later, dirtying his stomach to the sounds of Ohno reaching his own climax below him. Jun followed the both of them almost immediately after. Sho lay on the floor, panting, listening to Jun help an exhausted Ohno to the bathroom, and Sho could hear the water turn on. He closed his eyes, wishing desperately for a life he didn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

"I get that you were excited that he came home, but did you really have to jump me?" Ohno was sitting in the tub with Jun, his back pressed against Jun's front. 

"You were into it, though," Jun said, one finger coming up to play with a little curl of hair in front of Ohno's ear. "You said it was hot a few minutes ago."

"It was," Ohno said, bringing his hand up out of the water to scratch at his nose, "but I won't be able to keep this up if we go that intense every time you hear his key turn in the lock upstairs. My ass will be sore forever."

Jun laughed. "You know I wouldn't hurt you. I just..."

"I know, you're really into him." He ran his hands through the fluffy layers of lavender bubble bath that Jun had poured into the bath water. "And now we know he's really into what we've been doing for him."

Jun grinned. They'd finally heard Sho getting off, and not in the quiet, muffled ways they'd heard before. He would have had to be sitting right next to the hole in his floor, jerking off and not bothering to restrain himself for his sounds of pleasure to be as loud as they had been. It had driven Jun wild, and Ohno had been pretty affected by it as well. They'd both only managed to last a little over fifteen minutes, and Jun hadn't cum that fast since he'd been in high school. 

"So," Ohno said, leaning his head back against Jun's shoulder, "how should we top this one? Do you have any plans that'll make him break the door down?"

Jun planted a kiss on Ohno's temple. "I'm not sure. What was it that made him louder today, do you think?"

"Well," Ohno closed his eyes as he thought, "he came home late and we heard him trip a few times, so... maybe he was drunk?"

That'd be great. Jun finally gets his (okay, fine) crush to succumb to the seducing efforts he'd been meticulously planning for weeks, and it's only because he was wasted. If that was true, would Sho even remember it in the morning? 

"Jun?" Ohno said, trying to turn his head to look at him. "Don't think too much. He probably wasn't drunk, he seemed pretty clumsy when he was sober. And even if he was drunk, he'll most likely be just as interested tomorrow." He turned back around and raised a finger to start poking little holes in the bubbles. "What do you want to try next?"

Jun knew Ohno was trying to make him stop worrying unnecessarily, and he appreciated it, so he decided to try to stop his thoughts from racing in circles the way they usually did when he got going like this. "I was thinking we could try the wax."

"Oh, we're breaking out the big stuff already? It's only been two weeks... Shouldn't we move slower so we don't scare him away?"

Jun shook his head. "If something as tame as wax is going to scare him away, it'll still scare him a month, or six months, or a year from now. There's no reason to postpone it."

Ohno hummed, sinking lower into the water. "Good," he said, eyes slipping closed again, "I like the wax."

 

__________

 

Sho woke up on the floor, still mostly naked and with dried cum all over his stomach. It was itchy, cold, and uncomfortable, and when he tried to sit up, his neck ached from sleeping in such a weird position on his floor. His head felt like it weighed five hundred pounds, and the light streaming in from the living room window made it feel like five hundred pounds of needles.

Why had he slept on the floor? He vaguely remembered taking a cab home, but nothing between getting in the cab and going back into his apartment. After coming upstairs he remembered getting a glass of water and feeling the floor swaying underneath his feet, and then the rest was a blur. 

He looked down at himself, and noticed the cum on his stomach for the first time. His soft cock was hanging out of the buttons of his boxers, and he frowned. Had he gotten off and then immediately passed out out here? If he'd gotten off here then that meant... His eyes slid across the floor to the hole, barely a foot away from him. 

Embarrassment overwhelmed him, and he ran both his hands down his face. If he jerked off while listening to Jun and Ohno while he'd been as drunk as he was last night, there was no way they hadn't heard him. He sighed, a heavy, ashamed sigh, before tucking himself back into his shorts and heading for the bathroom.

When he emerged an hour later, he felt much better, both emotionally and physically. If he'd gotten off to the sound of his neighbors fucking and had managed to climax, then there had been no angry yelling, no pounding on the ceiling, and nothing that would have prevented Sho from following it through to the end. That meant one of two things: either he'd waited long enough after they were finished to jerk off, or he'd been so quiet neither of them had heard him. All around, he considered it safe to assume that he was the only one who knew what he'd done. 

He quickly changed into clothes, allowing himself time to towel-dry his hair and read a bit of the newspaper from yesterday that he hadn't gotten to finish. It was past noon when he squinted at his phone screen, seeing a text from Toma.

"Good luck with the voyeurism!!" 

Sho groaned, remembering his confession in the bar the night before. He sent back a text full of eye-rolling emojis, and went back to the paper. 

 

That day was the first day since the move that he made real progress on his novel. He wasn't sure what had changed, but he felt like a weight had been lifted, and he was able to get out over forty pages of a solid lead before breaking for dinner. Dinner itself was uneventful, just some curry rice from a box, but after his belly was full and his dishes were washed, he got back into his writing, not noticing the sun beginning to set and his apartment darkening until his eyes began to ache from the brightness of his screen. Even then, he reached over to turn on a lamp, lit a few candles that were sitting on his coffee table, and was reabsorbed into his own story. 

It was the first time in days that he was unprepared for the quiet gasps and groans when they started seeping through the hole in his floor. He was surprised to find himself even wishing for a pause button, so he could halt the action going on in the living room below his and return to it when he was less focused on doing his job. But then there was a loud, pained whimper that Sho hadn't been expecting, and he was suddenly deeply curious about what was happening just below him. 

The lights in his place were already dim, so he didn't have to worry about being spotted. He peered through the hole, lying flat on his stomach, and had to slip his hand over his mouth to cover a gasp of surprise from his own mouth. 

This time, the couch had been pulled forward so it was positioned directly under the hole. A sheet covered the plush red cushion, and Ohno was stretched across it, naked, directly below Sho, his hands tied above him somewhere and his feet frog-tied to his thighs. One thigh was also tied securely to the backrest, keeping him in place. Jun was standing behind the couch, his face impassive as he stared down at the man under him. Sho watched as Jun tilted the lit purple candle in his hand again, dripping hot wax all along Ohno's belly to join the rest that was already splattered there. Ohno made that whine again, the one that Sho had heard earlier, and he gritted his teeth against the sensation of the wax burning his vulnerable skin, jolting from the pain and thrusting his hips up helplessly. 

Sho rolled on his side, breaking his view of the show below, panting hard. He'd seen a lot of things go on in that room, things he'd never expected or had ever thought of before, but this was somehow even more surprising than anything he'd witnessed before. The level of trust, of devotion, of the will to please that Ohno would need to allow Jun to torture him made Sho's insides burn. 

He glanced back at his own candles, their flames still flickering strongly on his coffee table.

They were different than the one Jun had in his hand. They were white, for one, instead of garish purple. They were also smaller, housed in glass containers, and smelled like cotton. He chewed his lip. 

There was another whimper, this one louder than the rest. Sho looked through the hole again and saw Ohno bucking up wildly, fresh wax dripping down his sides, pooling in his navel. He was shaking and his cock was hard and heavy, a reddish-purple that complimented the color of the wax. Sho felt his mouth well up with saliva.

A drop slowly moving down his back made him realize he was sweating, and he quickly undressed, pausing to run a hand lightly down his chest, closing his eyes and pretending it belonged to someone else. He used his fingers to tease along his ribs, coming up to pinch a nipple between his fingertips. He made his way back down his chest, circling his navel and feeling the ghost of a mark left by a piercing he'd had when he was younger. From there he slipped his fingers under his briefs, sighing heavily when he took his erection in his hand. Below him he could hear the sounds of Ohno struggling, accompanied by whines and gasps of pain. Sho jerked off slowly, thinking about being in Ohno's place, having the two of them pouring wax down onto his body with that same indifferent look that Jun had been wearing. His cock throbbed in his fist. 

When he opened his eyes, his gaze immediately fell on the trio of candles in front of him. He considered. 

On one hand, he knew nothing about wax play. He could hurt himself, he could drop the candle and it could break, he could set his apartment on fire. The risks played on a loop in his head, the angel on his shoulder reminding him he was up here alone, unlike the two engaged in the play downstairs. But the desire to participate in something at the same time as his crushes, using materials he had readily available a foot away, was too strong. He carefully leaned forward and blew out the flame on one candle.

The glass container was hot, so he carefully moved it using his shirt wrapped around the cylinder, letting it rest on the floor. The sounds from below had gone quiet, and Sho had a moment to panic that he had missed the climax before peeking back through the hole and seeing Jun carefully scraping the dried wax from Ohno's torso as they made out. Ohno's skin was blotchy, red, and Sho watched in fascination as Jun leaned down to bite his chest. The sound that bite drew out of Ohno was a strained half-scream.

Sho was relieved when Jun moved away, taking up his former position behind the couch and lighting the candle with a lighter from his pocket. Sho took up his own candle, and released a shaky breath. 

The timing was perfect. The wax hit Sho's chest the same time it hit Ohno's skin down below, and the strangled moan that was out from between his lips before he could stop it was mostly covered by Ohno's own. The wax burned, and it did hurt, but then it cooled, and the pain was gone. It was over fairly quickly, and felt better than he'd been expecting. 

Sho imagined Jun standing over him, pouring wax on him and Ohno, a candle in each hand. His cock throbbed again.

He wanted so badly for his imagination to be reality, he ached to show Jun that he'd be good, he'd let Jun do whatever he wanted to him, that he could take it all. He arched up, pouring more wax over the sensitive skin of his belly, over one of his nipples. The latter drove a loud groan out of him, and he found himself not caring. 

Below, Ohno was getting more desperate. His cock was shiny and wet, and Sho could barely make out the low pleading requests he was whispering towards Jun. Jun ignored him. 

Sho looked down at his own cock, and whined in frustration. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew that if he was down there in Ohno's place, he wouldn't be allowed to. He bit his lip, watching as Jun finally poured wax over Ohno's thighs. The reaction was instant, Ohno arched his back beautifully against the pain, and then he was cumming in hot pulses against his stomach, untouched. 

Sho hurried with shaking fingers to copy the image, messily pouring wax over his own thighs and not caring when it slipped down his legs, dirtying his clothes and the floor. The pain was intense, massive, blinding, and he'd never been so hard in his life. He took his cock in hand and jerked off quickly, breath coming in gasps and splutters until he came over his fist, dirtying his wax-covered skin with a different white, one that made the drying wax on his skin shine. 

 

__________

 

"He sounded quieter that time."

It was late, they were in bed and their light was already off, and Ohno turned toward him with a huff of annoyance. "Jun-kun," he said, a slight scolding tone to his voice, "go to bed."

But Jun couldn't. They'd had sex earlier, the kind Jun had expected would finally get Sho to break the door down. He'd forced Ohno to get himself off first with a vibrator, then immediately made him go again. And again. And again. It had continued until Ohno couldn't control his hand enough anymore, then Jun had taken over. It had been hot, one of the hottest and most showy things they'd done for their audience, but Sho had barely made a peep. He'd been there, they both heard the floor creek, the sound of his jeans being unzipped, the sound of his hand working his cock quickly, but no moaning, no whimpers, no nothing. There hadn't even been the usual sounds Sho made when he came. Compared to the night before, when Jun had brought out the wax and they'd heard Sho nearly scream several times, the difference was painfully apparent. 

Jun frowned in the dark. "Do you think he didn't like it? He liked the edging and the teasing before, do you think multiple orgasms isn't hot to him?" There was no answer from Ohno, and Jun's frowned deepened. "What kind of person doesn't find multiple orgasms hot?"

Ohno sighed. "Jun-kun," more urgent this time, "sleep."

It was a long time before Jun did. 

 

Jun came home from his job at the restaurant the next night to find Ohno on the couch, looking soft and cute in his pajamas but acting uncharacteristically alert and fidgety. When Jun got closer, he realized Ohno was sitting on his hands.

"Leader," Jun asked, pulling out the endearment out of concern. He moved to stand in front of him, running a hand through his hair. Ohno leaned into the touch. "What's wrong?" Instead of speaking, Ohno shifted his sweatpants-covered legs a bit, and Jun's attention was instantly drawn to the only part of him that apparently wasn't soft. Jun began to smile. "Were you trying to wait for me?" Ohno nodded, attempting to turn his head to place a kiss against Jun's wrist. "What got you so worked up?"

"Sho-kun," Ohno said quietly. 

Jun frowned slightly. "What did he do? Did he get off without us?" Jun tried to ignore how strange that sounded. He'd never even been in the same room as Sho, excluding the building lobby and the elevator, but the thought of him doing anything sexual outside of their nightly mutual experiences made Jun's chest ache with jealousy. 

But Ohno was shaking his head. "I saw him. I got the mail, and he was coming inside, and," he shuddered, a full body motion that made Jun's jealousy sink into his belly and bloom into something closer to arousal. Ohno was worked up, and it wasn't Jun that had gotten him there, it had been Sho, and the thought made Jun's insides burn. 

"What did he do, Satoshi? Did you talk to him?"

Ohno shook his head again. "He saw me, and he stopped. His face got so red, it was so cute." He looked up and met Jun's eyes for the first time, and Jun saw a pleading there he usually only saw after he'd been keeping Ohno on the edge for a long time. "He... he walked by me, he was so close and he smells so good, Jun, I..." He looked down at his lap. 

Jun grinned, delighted. 

"You smelled his cologne? And that got you like this?"

Ohno nodded again, this time a touch more sheepishly. Jun looked at his watch. It was early, only a bit past seven in the evening, but maybe the daylight would give Sho a better view. 

 

Sho must have been lying by the hole, waiting for them. The second Jun got Ohno to stand up from his place on the couch so he could get his pants around his ankles, they could hear the sound of Sho frantically undressing above them. Jun made quick work of getting himself undressed and inside of Ohno, carefully positioning him on his lap in reverse cowgirl to give Sho the best view of Ohno's arousal. 

"He's up there, Leader," Jun whispered in Ohno's ear after a few minutes. "He's watching us." Ohno made a tiny, high-pitched whine, and Jun was encouraged. "He's watching, and I bet he wants to fuck you like I'm fucking you right now." He leaned down to nip at Ohno's neck as they both moved. "Touch yourself for him, Satoshi, let him see how badly he affects you. Show him how much you want him."

Ohno took his cock in his hand for the first time that night and moaned, his thighs shaking as Jun held him in place and picked up his speed, fucking into him fast enough to make the sound of their hips meeting echo around the room. 

They heard a muffled, "Fuck," from the floor above them, and then Ohno was gone, tightening around Jun as he came onto his chest. He slumped against Jun, who continued to chase his own orgasm, but he fell over the edge himself a few seconds later. 

 

__________

 

It was a week after Sho had run into Ohno in the lobby, nearing midnight, and the lights had been off in Jun and Ohno's apartment since 10:00. Sho had been sitting on the couch and pretending to work while mostly listening to the movements going on below him for five hours. In that entire span of time only one person had been home, and after hearing the faint sounds of a phone call, Sho had been pretty sure it was Ohno. Ohno had gone to bed two hours ago, there was no sound of Jun anywhere, and as the clock clicked to, then past midnight, Sho was increasingly certain that he was about to suffer through the first night in a over month, the first night since he'd moved in, without the sounds of his neighbors having sex to get off to.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to push away the disappointment and anxiety he was feeling creeping over him. It wasn't normal to be upset when your neighbors didn't fuck in the room below you. But, granted, none of the nights Sho had spent in his new apartment had been normal. 

He tried to work, tried to force his brain to go to the place it needed to in order to pull out something that would pass by his editor and get it down into a Word document, but nothing was coming to him. He stared at the screen and was startled to realize he'd only written two pages over the span of the entire day. Time had slowed to a crawl the second the light filtering through the hole in his floor had winked out.

Sho wasn't sure what time it was when he started awake on his couch. He hadn't even remembered closing his eyes again, but apparently he'd dozed off. The light from his laptop was blindingly bright on the coffee table, and he dragged a hand down his face, trying to wipe some of the sleep from his eyes so he could get up and get ready for bed. 

Before he could stand, he realized something was wrong. It was hard to pinpoint what exactly felt off, but there was something Sho knew he should be noticing, but he was missing it and he was frustrated at himself for not picking up on what it was. He glanced around the room again slowly, trying to let his eyes notice every detail in the dim light. As soon as his eyes fell on the hole in the floor, his heart clenched in his chest painfully. The light was on. 

He quickly got up across the floor, trying not to make too much noise. He crouched down, glancing up at the digital clock readout on his stove. 3:34 AM. 

When he peeked through the hole, he was unsurprised to see that Jun had come home and was the one who had turned on the light. He was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone and still in his jacket. His hair was gelled up, and he was in a suit. Sho swallowed thickly; Jun looked really fucking good in a suit. 

He walked out of Sho's view for a second, then came back with both his overcoat and suit jacket off. He paused, undoing the buttons on his sleeves before rolling each arm up to just below his elbows. He loosened his tie, pulling the silky fabric off and running it briefly between his fingers. Sho's eyes followed the movement hungrily before Jun placed it on the coffee table. 

He walked out of the frame for another second and the light clicked off. Sho had a brief moment to panic before the overhead light was replaced with the light from a table lamp hidden somewhere beyond the scope of view allowed Sho by the hole; the new light was much softer, more gentle, and when Jun took a seat on the couch, the hazy lighting made him look so gorgeous that Sho had trouble breathing for a second. He reached up to undo the top few buttons of his dress shirt, his hair still neatly pulled back and slacks still so carefully pressed. 

Sho watched him, never once feeling weird that he was drooling over a man doing nothing but sit on the couch in his own apartment. When Jun tossed his phone to the side and started to stretch his hands above his head, Sho exhaled heavily as he watched the muscles of Jun's torso move under his tight shirt. 

He considered getting up to get the pillow from the couch behind him; he'd learned that if he bit hard into the fabric it would muffle the sounds he made much more effectively than just using his hand to cover his mouth, but in the end, he decided not to. He wasn't expecting anything, he really wasn't. It was late, Jun looked tired under the handsome outfit and hair gel, and Sho was positive he'd be getting up to go to bed any second now. Jun let his head fall back, ran a hand down his chest, and reached for his belt buckle. Even if he was just undressing to go to bed, there was something mesmerizing about the sight of him undoing his belt. Sho's mind flashed through fifty different filthy scenarios involving that belt in two seconds flat. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he still didn't move away. 

Sho watched as Jun popped the button on his slacks. The sound echoed in Sho's head like a gunshot. The zipper going down was as loud as a jackhammer. Sho reached down to squeeze himself through his jeans and was unsurprised that he was already hard. 

Sho was expecting Jun to stand, to push his pants off then make his way to his bedroom, so when he only moved his pants halfway down his thighs, Sho's breath caught in his throat. There was no way, he couldn't be...

He watched, his mouth halfway open, as Jun pulled his cock out of his briefs. He was hard, and Sho couldn't stop himself from whining, high in the back of his throat, at the sight of Jun's hand beginning to jerk himself off. 

He was moving slowly, teasing himself, and his head fell back against the couch. He bit his lip, exposing the small mole underneath that Sho had come to love over the last month and a half. Not for the first time, Sho felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the mark. 

Jun tightened his grip, gasping quietly. Sho finally pushed his pants down his hips enough to take himself in hand, and tried to copy the pace that Jun had set, leaning closer to the hole so he could hear all the small sounds that Jun was making. He watched as Jun brought his hand up, pinching his nipples through his button-up, groaning and pushing his hips up into his hand. He was going faster and faster, starting to give into his pleasure, and Sho was right behind him. 

Jun groaned, a slurred attempt at words that Sho didn't catch. His chin fell forward abruptly, nearly hitting his chest, before his head thunked back against the couch again. Sweat was starting to bead along Jun's brow, and he bit his lip again, releasing it so it popped back into place, shining wet with spit. 

Jun gasped, then moaned lowly, "Sho."

Sho's blood ran hot. There was no way he had misheard, he was so close to the hole that he could see the drip of sweat fall down the side of Jun's face to his neck. He watched as Jun's mouth formed the sounds of his name once more, this time a tad louder, and began to work his hand faster. He had already been close before, but after that...

Jun came abruptly, his body tensing, taut and beautiful, before relaxing back into the couch. He had dirtied his shirt, but didn't seem bothered by it, and ran his fingers through the release. Sho was startled by the force of his own orgasm as it ripped through him a few seconds later, covering his hand and thighs. 

He had no time to think, no time to actually feel the confusion that was starting to work its way through him. When he raised his eyes from the mess covering his legs to look back through the hole, Jun was looking right at him. 

They made eye contact, and Sho felt suddenly very cold. 

He sat up quickly, moving away as fast as he could, running for the safety of the bathroom. 

 

The first thing Sho did the next morning was shove two entire pairs of socks into the hole in his floor. He felt a twinge of something close to regret once he stood and looked down at the hole, his view into the apartment below obscured for the first time in a month, but then the feelings from the night before overwhelmed him again. Guilt, mostly, with a large helping of embarrassment and shame, made him close his eyes tightly and exhale heavily. Once he accepted the fact that it was done, he turned and went to his couch. 

Jun had caught him. And not only that, apparently he'd known he'd been watching, had probably known for a while. Why he or Ohno hadn't blocked the hole themselves was a mystery to Sho, but one that he couldn't focus on for long without the humiliation washing over him again like a wave. 

He spent the whole day trying to force himself to think of other things so he'd be able to write. He felt like scum, worse than scum, even, and after six hours he had barely managed to fill a single page with nonsense that contributed nothing to his novel. He shook his head in frustration and deleted the entire thing. 

Around 5:00, the knock on the door he'd been expecting finally came. Sho considered ignoring it, pretending he wasn't home and hiding from owning up to violating his neighbors' privacy like a child. But he wasn't a child, and he genuinely loved his apartment and didn't want to spend every day he lived there terrified of running into Jun or Ohno. He needed to apologize, to grovel, and his chance had arrived. He needed to take it, even if it made him want to crawl inside of himself and disappear. 

But when he went to the door and looked through the peep hole, he was shocked to see that it wasn't Jun who had knocked. Ohno was standing there on the other side, his head magnified and rounded in the curved glass like an alien's. 

Sho frowned. Had Jun told Ohno about last night? Would Ohno have come up here to fight Jun's battle for him? Ohno hadn't seemed like a jealous partner who would come to scream at him for spying on his boyfriend. Actually, Jun seemed like the type of person who would enjoy doing the screaming. But, again, Sho didn't really know either of them. 

He stood, shifting from foot to foot and trying to decide what to do. Before he had a chance to come to a conclusion, there was another knock. Sho threw caution to the wind and opened the door. If he had to apologize to Ohno for what happened last night, he would. 

Sho hadn't noticed through the tiny peep hole that Ohno had been holding something, but he was. It was a giant cooler, one that made his arms shake with the weight of it. Ohno smiled once the door opened, seemingly relieved that Sho had been home, and Sho was confused again. 

"Sho-chan!" Ohno said, a little strained under the weight of whatever was in the cooler. "Hi!"

There was an awkward pause while Sho figured out how to respond. Had Jun not told his boyfriend that Sho had been spying on him masturbating last night? If he hadn't, what did that mean? 

He settled for a quiet, "Hello, again, Ohno-san," and opened the door a bit wider, now that he was sure he wasn't going to get a fist to his face. At least not right away, anyway. 

To his surprise, Ohno pushed past him, waddling into his apartment with the cooler. Sho reacted a bit late, coming to help him set it down on the floor in front of his refrigerator. When it was on the tiled floor, Ohno brought one hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Whew!" he said, grinning at Sho like that one sound had explained everything. "That was heavy!" 

Sho wanted to laugh. He felt like he was dreaming and, any second now, Ohno would transform into Jun and punch him hard in the stomach. "Ohno-san, what's in the cooler?" Sho asked, once it became clear that Ohno intended to continue standing in the kitchen smiling at him. 

"Oh!" Ohno bent and threw open the lid. "It's fish. I went fishing but caught too much and it won't fit in our fridge. Want any?"

"... What?"

"Fish!" Ohno used his hand to mimic a fish swimming. "The kind you eat." 

"Oh."

Another awkward pause, this one much longer as Sho tried to come up with something to say. Ohno beat him to it, frowning slightly as he said, "Are you okay, Sho-chan? I noticed the socks this morning and now you seem a bit weird."

Sho had to restrain the second inappropriate laugh that was trying to bubble up from his throat. He was definitely feeling a bit weird, Ohno was right. "I'm sorry, Ohno-san," he started slowly, "I just thought you were coming up here for a much different reason." Sho waited, but Ohno said nothing; he continued to stare at Sho impassively as the seconds ticked by. "Apparently Jun didn't tell you," Sho started again, "but I've been, sort of... watching you, I guess. The both of you. It started accidentally, but after that..." Sho felt his face burning. 

"Oh, right. No, we know."

"What? For... for how long?"

"Um," Ohno scratched his nose and looked up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking hard. "Since the day you moved in, I guess."

The floor seemed to move under Sho's feet as the surprise blindsided him. He felt dizzy, he couldn't breathe, his vision went dark around the edges. "I think I need to sit down," he said.

 

__________

 

Jun was having a bad day. 

He had discussed it with Ohno, and last night he had finally pulled out the last step in his grand plan for having Sho cave into temptation and run down the stairs to beg Jun to fuck him, but it hadn't gone well. 

Or, at least Sho hadn't reacted as Jun had been hoping. The plan itself had worked wonderfully. There'd been a few hiccups, like the fact that he'd come home from the work gala he'd had to attend a little later than he had expected, and spent the entire taxi ride home worrying that Sho would have already given up on waiting and gone to bed. But he had been pleasantly surprised when he heard the floor creak above him as he sat on the couch. Sho had waited up for him, and that made something funny tingle in the pit of his stomach. So, knowing he still had his audience, he'd enacted his plan. 

It was easy to get hard and ready when he knew what was about to happen, easier still when he took the time to stretch it out, making Sho wait patiently as he undressed slowly, spent time scrolling through Instagram, ignoring the fact that Jun could hear Sho nearly panting above him. By the time he got his hand around himself, Jun was tempted to throw the plan to the wind and push himself over the edge quickly. 

Then the big moment had come. First up was the name drops, the first of which got no response because it had been accidental. Jun had been so wrapped up in the situation that the first "Sho" to leave his lips had been barely more than a murmur, one he hadn't actually intended to say. But the second and third were followed by an audible gasp and a pleasured moan from Sho respectively. After that, Jun knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he'd been pleased when Sho followed after him a few seconds later. 

Then part two of the plan was put into action: look up at him for the first time since this had all started, show him that Jun had known he was there the whole time. It had worked, they'd locked eyes for a few agonizing seconds, but the reaction had been... different than Jun was expecting. Sho had gasped, then vanished from sight. But instead of coming downstairs, banging on the door and begging to be fucked, Sho retreated further inside his apartment. 

Jun spent an hour sitting on the couch, waiting hopefully despite the fact he knew it was pointless. He had made the wrong decision.

That was further proven this morning, when Jun had woken up and seen the socks shoved into the hole. The last trick under his belt, the one sure thing he'd been holding onto, had backfired. 

He'd gone into work already frustrated, already angry with himself, and then work had been a disaster. It was hard, being a kitchen and dining room coordinator for one of the most luxurious restaurants in Tokyo, and the two new waiters that the owner had hired had been a mess. More dishes ended up on the floor than in front of guests on the tables, and Jun couldn't even do anything about it, because the waiters were the owner's nephews, or something. 

It had been a long shift, and he'd gotten out much later than he'd been expecting. His head ached, his body ached, and when he remembered that he'd be going home and would have to see the socks shoved in his ceiling again, his heart ached. The train seemed to move at five miles per hour the entire way back to his apartment, and he couldn't wait to get inside, to feel Ohno's skin against his own, to maybe cry out all the frustration and disappointment that had been weighing him down all day. 

His key felt like it weighed ten pounds when he finally got it into the lock, and turning it took Herculean strength. 

It was eerily quiet inside. Ohno usually passed the time between when he returned home from his painting studio and when Jun got home from his own job by watching variety shows on the couch, and Jun could normally hear him giggling from the genkan, or at least the sounds of the TV if Ohno himself had dozed off. But there were no TV sounds, no Ohno giggles, nothing. 

"Satoshi?" Jun called out, and was further concerned when he got no reply. "Satoshi, are you home?"

With his shoes off, he made his way into the kitchen, and from there to the living room, where he immediately stopped in his tracks. 

Sho was sitting on the couch. 

He wasn't alone. Ohno was next to him, his head resting on Sho's shoulder as he snored softly. Sho was chewing his lip anxiously, staring at Jun as if he were a bomb that might go off at any second. Jun suddenly realized he had stopped breathing. 

He put his keys on the kitchen counter next to him, and was considering how to move forward when Ohno opened his eyes, blinking slowly. When he saw Jun was home, he sat up, smiling. "Welcome home," he said, before yawning widely. 

"I'm back," Jun said automatically. 

Sho was still staring at Jun, his back straight, obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, right," Ohno said, looking at the man next to him. "Surprise! Sho-chan's here."

"I can see that."

There was a tense pause while Sho looked down at his hands, picking at his nails. "I told Sho we know about him watching us," Ohno said, before yawning again. "He's not talking because he's embarrassed." 

Sho quickly turned to glare at Ohno. "I just don't know what to say," he said. 

"That's okay," Ohno said, and Jun watched as he put his hand high up on Sho's thigh, squeezing gently. Sho stared at it, as if not believing what he was seeing. Ohno moved his hand, brushing along the inseam of Sho's jeans with his fingers, getting dangerously close to Sho's cock. "Satoshi," Jun warned. Ohno paused, his hand still between Sho's thighs, and stuck out his lip in a pout. "Not until we've talked some more."

"But, Jun-kun-"

"No." Jun moved forward to sit down on the coffee table, directly in front of the two men on the couch. Sho still seemed to be in a daze, and Jun wanted to snap him out if it as soon as possible. "Sho." With difficulty, Sho dragged his eyes from the delicate hand still between his thighs to meet Jun's own. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you watch us? Why are you here now? What do you want?"

"Ohno-san brought me, he-"

Jun shook his head. "No matter how convincing Ohno can be, and trust me, he can be very convincing, he couldn't carry you. You walked here on your own two legs, then stayed after he fell asleep on you. Why?"

"Jun, can't we just," Ohno tightened his grip on Sho's thigh again, and Sho exhaled shakily. 

"No," Jun said, "and keep your hands to yourself until this is done. He needs a clear head for this." Ohno looked immensely disappointed as he brought his hands back to his own lap. "Sho?"

"I don't know," he said, looking around the room helplessly, "this is all so weird, and it's a lot to take in. Ohno-san said you guys have known that I was watching since the beginning, but why didn't you stop, then? Why didn't you care? I guess I came here to apologize, but Ohno-san said that wasn't necessary, and I don't understand that, either."

"Did you ever think that maybe we wanted you to see? That we were attracted to you?" 

Sho opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. After a few seconds, he said, "I think once, maybe, but..."

"And if I told you you were right?" Sho stared at him. "If you were right and we were interested in you, what would you want?"

They held eye contact, and Jun could feel himself starting to get nervous. 

"Jun-kun, he smells so good. Can I please, please touch him now?" Ohno whined from the other side of the couch. 

"Satoshi," Jun said, using his best scolding voice, the one he only used when Ohno was really misbehaving. Ohno immediately went quiet, though not before shooting Jun a pained look, making sure he knew how badly this was torturing him, and Jun grinned, suddenly feeling much more relaxed. 

He turned back to Sho. "I want you. I always have, and I think it's obvious that Ohno wants you, too." Sho blushed a bright red, and Jun grinned wider. "We don't know each other, haven't even really seen each other beyond the fifteen minutes we spent in the lobby and elevator together a month ago. That doesn't change anything, and we'd like to spend more time with you, if you're interested. In whatever context you'd enjoy."

"I..." Sho looked down at his hands again. Jun's nervousness was back, but it was okay, because he felt fifty pounds lighter. Ohno was smiling at both of them, looking back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match. "I'd like that," Sho finally said, and then Ohno was in his lap, his hands in Sho's hair and tilting his head back so he could sniff along his neck. 

Jun lost it, bursting out laughing as he tried to pull his overzealous boyfriend away from their startled guest. "Satoshi," he said between peals of laughter, "Satoshi, let him breathe first, come on."

 

Jun somehow managed to keep both himself and Ohno off of Sho long enough to order dinner. It was a quick meal, just Chinese food from one of their favorite delivery places, but having Sho there somehow made it ten times better. Jun brought out some wine, and Sho seemed much more relaxed once he was fed. He even laughed at some of Ohno's jokes. Jun was happy to learn that Sho laughed with his whole body and his smile made his eyes crinkle, and he was enamored. 

When the food was gone and they'd each had a glass or two of wine, Jun was unsurprised to see Ohno scooting closer and closer to Sho on the couch. He looked down into his own glass, disappointed to see it was almost empty, and downed the rest. When he put the glass on the table and his attention returned to the two men sitting a few feet away, it was just in time to see Ohno's hand slip under Sho's shirt. There was a small flurry of movement, then Sho's mouth fell open slightly as he gasped, and Jun knew Ohno had wiggled his hand inside Sho's briefs. 

Jun stood, no longer content with being so far away. When he reached the couch, he took Sho's chin in his hand, forcing his face up. They stayed that way for a few seconds, Sho's eyes shiny and his mouth wet with either wine or saliva, and finally Jun leaned down to kiss him. The sound Sho made was close to a keen, and Jun wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or because Ohno's hand was still busy with making Sho feel good. It didn't matter. 

Sho reached his hand up, trying to pull Jun down closer so he would have more control in the kiss. Jun backed up, tsking as he moved Sho's hand back down. When Jun kissed him again, Sho was pliant, easily opening his mouth for Jun's tongue. When Ohno moved his hand a certain way, Sho gasped into Jun's mouth. 

Jun could have kissed Sho for hours, but he reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. Sho tried to arch up to follow him, plopping back down, disappointed, when he realized Jun was moving away. 

"Satoshi," Jun said, and Ohno's arm stopped moving instantly. He moved away from where he'd been nuzzling against Sho's neck to look at Jun, waiting. "Let's move to the bedroom."

Ohno smiled, and pulled his hand out of Sho's pants, patting Sho's now-obvious erection fondly before standing. Ohno moved quickly, leaving Jun and Sho alone. 

Sho was panting, his pants unzipped and his hair mussed. Jun took a few seconds to savor the image of the man he'd been lusting after for a month, finally sitting in his apartment, hard as a rock. It was a sight he could get used to. He could hear Ohno preparing things in the bedroom, and leaned down again to kiss Sho's lips softly. 

"What do you want?" Jun asked, when they finally parted. 

"Everything," Sho said firmly. 

 

By the time Jun forced himself to stop kissing Sho's mouth and managed to get them both into the bedroom to join Ohno, he needed to take time to calm himself down, because now that this was happening for real, he wanted it to last as long as possible. Luckily, tying two men to the slotted headboard behind his and Ohno's bed took enough time for him to relax. 

When he was done, both Ohno and Sho were naked and tied with their hands above their heads. Their legs were free to move, which Jun only belatedly realized was a mistake. He went to the kitchen to grab three bottles of water, coming back to find Ohno with his legs wrapped around Sho's hips as they ground against each other. Sho's eyes were firmly shut, and Jun could hear him moaning lowly around the ball gag in his mouth. Ohno, who Jun had expected he wouldn't need to gag, was whispering things into Sho's ear as he moved his hips dexterously against Sho's, their slick cocks sliding together between them. 

They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that neither of them noticed Jun approaching, not until he landed a hard slap against Ohno's ass. He cried out, trying to move away from the unexpected pain, but not before Jun could hit him again. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, leaning down to talk sternly into Ohno's ear. Sho had opened his eyes at the sound of the spank, and was staring at Jun hungrily. Ohno turned, trying to catch Jun's mouth with his own, but Jun easily avoided the kiss. "You're teaching our guest bad manners, Satoshi." 

"But, Jun," Ohno said, looking back towards Sho, "he's so cute, and so hard, I just wanted to help him feel good."

Jun laughed. "Nice try, old man." He leaned forward to undo Ohno's hands from the headboard, but before he could roll over to get closer to Sho, Jun took hold of his hips and dragged him down the bed, pulling his ass up. After he was situated the way Jun wanted him, he was on all fours, his head directly above Sho's leaking cock. "Now, show Sho how sorry you are for forcing him to misbehave, which I'm sure he wouldn't have done otherwise." 

Ohno didn't hesitate. He leaned down, taking Sho's cock in his mouth all at once. Sho's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled at his wrists uselessly, groaning behind the gag. Jun smiled. He knew Ohno was very, very talented with his mouth, and was unsurprised when Sho put his feet flat on the bed, his thighs already starting to shake. 

Jun began to undress, and by the time he was naked, Sho had started to drool. It was slipping under the gag, coating his chin and dripping onto his chest as he writhed underneath Ohno. Once he noticed Jun was watching again, his eyes stayed locked on Jun's face, glassy and full of desire. Jun swore under his breath, taking himself in hand for the first time and squeezing. Sho's gaze immediately moved lower, watching Jun's hand work himself over. 

The room already felt like a furnace, and Jun knew if this kept up, things would end much more quickly than he had planned. He moved to pull Ohno's head off of Sho's cock by his hair with a wet pop. Ohno whined, trying to dislodge Jun's hold on him, but Jun tightened his grip, knowing it would hurt. Ohno whined again. 

"That wasn't much of a punishment, was it?" he asked Ohno. Ohno, still pouting and frustrated at being denied the chance to finish Sho's blow job, ignored him. 

Jun smirked. Ohno would occasionally misbehave like this when he got really riled up, and Jun knew exactly how to pay him back for it. He pulled Ohno off the bed, pushing him down on his knees on the floor as Jun grabbed a chair they kept in the corner, pulling it closer so the seat was resting right next to the bed. As soon as Ohno saw the chair, he sat up straighter, keeping his hands behind him and his eyes lowered. "That's not going to work," Jun laughed. 

"What about if I don't touch him again?" 

Jun looked at Sho, still panting and watching this exchange curiously. "Nope." 

Ohno sighed, but he allowed Jun to lead him to sit in the chair. It was easy to bind his ankles and calves to the legs, and easier to get his hands tied behind the backrest. When that was done, Ohno obediently opened his mouth for the gag Jun slipped past his lips, and the last final touch was the cock ring that Jun snapped closed at the base of his shaft. 

Ohno frowned, or as much as he could frown with a ball gag in his mouth. 

With Ohno taken care of, Jun returned his attention to Sho. He climbed on the bed, leaning down to lick a fat stripe up Sho's cock. Sho exhaled heavily out of his nose, his toes flexing on the comforter. After making sure Ohno had a perfect view and no wiggle room to do anything about it, Jun picked up where Ohno left off, taking Sho's cock in his mouth and using one hand to massage his balls. Sho's exhaling turned into a low whine, and Ohno fidgeted in the chair. 

Jun sucked Sho off until he was moaning, trying with difficulty to keep his hips down and still. Jun looked up and saw a thick line of drool drip down to Sho's chest. He pulled off, using his hand to work Sho's cock while he leaned down to bite the meat of his thigh hard, equally relishing in the purple mark it left behind and the wrecked sound it pulled out of Sho. 

When Jun put his mouth back on him, Sho jerked, and Jun ignored him, sucking him off quickly and messily. He could tell Sho's orgasm was fast approaching; he was flinching away, his thighs were shaking harder, and his cries had gone from occasional to constant. A second later, when Sho's moaning had reached a crescendo, Jun moved away, watching hungrily as Sho writhed on the bed, trying to get the last bit of friction against his cock that would push him over the edge. Watching from the chair, Ohno groaned. 

When Sho had calmed down enough to lie still on his back again, Jun picked up both his and Ohno's belts off the floor. He used them to bind Sho's ankles to his thighs, leaving him frog-tied and exposed. 

He edged Sho three more times, and each time left him writhing on the bed in frustration. He was flushed all the way down his neck and chest, with sweat making tendrils of his hair cling to his face. It was a gorgeous sight, and Jun spent a few seconds paused at the end of the bed, his own hard cock jutting from between his legs as he moved around to take pictures of Sho with his phone. Jun expected to freak Sho out with that move, but was ultimately surprised himself, when Sho moaned and arched his back, stretched out his neck, posed for him. He had planned to only take a few, but in the end, he had over 30 saved to his camera roll. 

That taken care of, he quickly prepared Sho using the lube that Ohno had thoughtfully pulled out of the drawer and left on top of the nightstand. He went fast, not wanting Sho to get too close to cumming until Jun was buried inside of him. 

After that came a bit of maneuvering. The belts were removed from Sho's ankles and the ties were undone from around his wrists. Carefully, Jun moved him forward so he was on all fours, facing Ohno's side of the bed. He slicked himself up, poured more lube over Sho's ass just to hear him whine about the cold, then started to push himself in slowly. 

Once he had given Sho some time to adjust, Jun pulled out most of the way, then pulled Sho's hips back roughly, relishing in his grunt of surprise. Ohno was struggling against the knots holding him down, frustrated with having Sho's blissed out face so close to him but being unable to reach out and touch him. Ohno's eyes flitted to Jun's, and despite knowing that it was futile, he tried to beg with his eyes for the freedom he desperately wanted. Jun laughed at him, pushing his hips forward roughly again and causing Sho to tighten around him reflexively. 

When he got a good rhythm going, Sho's arms eventually gave out under him, forcing his upper half to collapse down on the bed. Jun used one hand to turn his face to the side, wanting to watch the expressions he was making as he fucked him. 

In a moment of inspiration, he brought his hand down hard against one cheek of Sho's ass, and the result was instantaneous: Sho screamed around the gag, bucking backwards and pushing himself back on Jun's dick. Jun swore under his breath, immediately spanking him again on the same side. Sho wailed. 

Jun knew he was close, and, quite unlike himself, decided to let Sho cum without making him work for it. He used his hand to slap the other cheek, keeping Sho in place with the other hand. He sped up his hips, transfixed by the pool of saliva that had collected under Sho's face. He was a mess of spit and sweat, and soon, semen. Jun spanked him again. 

Sho only made it through another minute before he was tensing, and with one forceful spank, cumming onto the bed with a hoarse shout. Jun fucked him through it, intensely pleased with how long Sho had lasted. When he was done, Jun even pulled out, instead of continuing until he reached his own orgasm, like he usually did with Ohno. 

He gently laid Sho on the bed, using one hand to wipe up as much of his release from the comforter as he could. Before Sho had time to come out of his orgasm-induced haze, Jun smeared the cum in his hand over Sho's cheek, down his neck, and over his chest. Ohno moaned weakly from his spot in the chair. 

With Sho taken care of, Jun turned to Ohno. "Did you learn your lesson?" Ohno nodded emphatically, trying to lift his hips for attention even while still tied down. Jun laughed fondly. "Okay, let's get you untied."

It was fairly easy to get Ohno out of the chair and back on the bed, easier still to work him open enough for Jun. Sho was lying sprawled out on the bed, his head resting on the pillows and watching the preparation with an exhausted but interested look on his face. When Ohno was ready, Jun maneuvered him so he had a leg on each side of Sho's hips, looking down at him. Jun then kneeled behind Ohno, and pressed his cock inside of him. Before he began to move, he reached up and carefully undid the clasp holding the gag in Ohno's mouth. Sho's was still on, but Jun wanted it to stay that way for now, he didn't want to let Sho think they were done with him. 

As soon as the gag was off, Ohno leaned down and began to kiss Sho's neck, and Jun started to thrust into him. Ohno stuck out his tongue and lightly lapped at the cum that Jun had smeared over Sho's chest, working his way over to his nipple and gently scraping his teeth over it. Sho groaned under his gag. 

Jun pulled Ohno's head back by his hair. It was hot watching Ohno lap Sho's own cum off his chest, but Jun wouldn't last much longer if he had to watch more of it. He picked up the pace, and without being told, Sho reached for Ohno's cock, letting the motion of Jun's hips do the work to push it through the loose circle of his fist. Ohno whimpered out a choked, "More, please, more," and Sho tightened his fingers. 

When Ohno was close, trembling and arms threatening to give out, Jun decided to be kind to him. He pulled him up so his back was pressed against Jun's front, and reached down, finding the little latch that would release the cock ring. Knowing what was coming, Ohno began to plead, a series of wordless whimpers and moans that he made against Jun's neck. Jun didn't stop his hips, not even when he unlatched and removed the ring in one smooth motion. Ohno barely had time to hiccup out one more moan before he was cumming hard, covering Sho's chest below him, some of it getting on Sho's neck and chin. It seemed to go on forever until finally Ohno collapsed forward, catching himself on his forearms so he didn't hurt Sho. 

Jun pulled out, careful to maneuver the exhausted Ohno down onto the bed. With a nod of consent from Jun, Ohno leaned over and began undoing the gag from Sho's mouth, and when it was off, he threw it off the bed somewhere to be dealt with later. Sho whined into Ohno's mouth when they met for a kiss, one that quickly turned into making out as Jun jerked off over them. It didn't take long, not while watching the two of them licking into each others' mouths. Jun used his knee to knock Ohno back onto his back, and then he was cumming with a gasp, covering both of them in his own release. 

Suddenly Jun had no strength left in his legs, and he collapsed in between them where they had made space for him. He ended up facing Sho, and leaned in for a kiss of his own, tasting a mixture of all three of them on his tongue. Sho's lips were plush, swollen, perfect. 

They were a mess. After several leisurely minutes of making out with Sho as Ohno massaged his back, Jun managed to pull himself from the comfort of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom, dampened a towel, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was covered in sweat and someone's cum, Jun wasn't sure whose. He laughed at his reflection, pausing to try to push his hair neatly into place with no success. 

He came back, damp towel in hand, to the sight of Ohno dutifully licking the cum from Sho's belly button. Sho was hard, watching Ohno's tongue move across his skin with his eyes glazed over. Jun let the towel drop to the floor.

 

__________

 

By the time they exhausted themselves enough to actually clean up correctly, Sho was pretty sure he was never going to move again. He had ended up in the middle of the newly clean bed, with Jun behind him and Ohno curled up in front of him, their legs entwined in a big jumble. Ohno was already snoring quietly, he'd been out almost immediately, but Jun had the fingers of one of his hands laced through Sho's own, and was leisurely kissing his shoulder, his neck, and his back. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Jun asked quietly, mostly into Sho's hair. 

"It was alright."

Jun pushed himself up on his elbow. "Alright?"

Sho laughed. "Relax, it was amazing. You know it was."

Jun returned his head to the pillow. "Yeah, but I like feedback."

"Got it. I'll remember that for next time."

Ohno snored loudly, scooting closer to Sho until his hair was tickling Sho's chin. 

"I'm glad you came down here," Jun said, resuming his earlier kisses. 

"Yeah," Sho said, pulling Ohno even closer. He wrapped his arms around Sho's middle, still deeply asleep. "Me, too."


End file.
